


Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Belly Rubs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Drug Use, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Talbot finds a new, mysterious plant, he decides to use it to inject into his partner, Herman Carter, who's been wanting a super strength serum of some sort.
Relationships: Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Herman Carter | The Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Patron! Not the most pleased about this one, but I hope the person who requested this enjoys it. :)

“Aha!” Talbot shouts, “I think I’ve finally found it!”

He turns to face his co-worker, Herman Carter, “By injecting this into your bloodstream, your physical strength should increase tenfold!”

Herman furrows his brow, “Are you sure?” 

Talbot smiles, “Positive.”

Herman taps his foot on the ground, “I just don’t want a repeat of last time. Remember, I was sick for days.” Herman shivers just at the thought. That was indubitably the worst sickness he’s ever had in his life.

Talbot babbles, “Yeah, yeah, but this time, we’ve got something, something stronger.”

Talbot fills the syringe with a strange, orange liquid, “Trust me, I’ve already tested this on animals, and they’ve all reacted positively.”

Herman’s still worried though, “Well, what if it has a different effect on humans.”

Talbot scoffs, “Impossible, I’ve tested many organisms, even some close to humans, and they’ve all reacted with super strength; albeit, only for a short period of time.”

Herman approaches Talbot, eyeing the strange substance in the syringe, “How did you even come to this?”

Talbot shrugs, “Just found this weird flower and decided to use it. I don’t think anyone’s ever recorded it before!”

Herman hums, “That’s… worrying.”

Talbot sighs, “I’m not going to do anything without your consent, but I’m telling you, this is our one and only chance.”

Herman bites his lip, regrettably saying, “Fine, you can inject me with… whatever that thing is, but if it makes me sick, I’m going to kill you.”

Talbot claps his hands in excitement, “Just wait, in a few seconds you’ll be so grateful that I did this.”

Talbot lays out a tray of things: the much-needed syringe, an assortment of needles, and some tools to test out Herman’s newfound strength. First, he takes the syringe and slowly pushes upwards until some of the mystery liquid comes squirting out. 

“Sit.” Talbot commands, pointing to a chair littered with many leather restraints. 

Herman gives Talbot a confused look, “And why do I need to sit in that?”

Talbot reassures Herman that it’s nothing to worry about. He’s just making sure that if the serum is too strong, that the restraints are there to hold him back, only if he gets a little crazy. So, Talbot sits Herman down, tightening the restraints over his limbs.

He picks up the syringe, inching its way towards Herman’s arm, “This’ll only hurt a bit. Don’t worry.”

Talbot quickly inserts the long needle into Herman’s arm, making the larger man wince in pain. Talbot pushes the rest of the liquid inside Herman’s arm, and instantly, they get results. Herman begins to rapidly twitch in his seat. Talbot smiles, it’s beginning to take effect. 

Herman writhes in his chair, large, orange veins springing into life. Herman roars as he struggles within his confines. Talbot steps back, forehead wrinkling in concern. This didn’t happen with the other test subjects. They just writhed a little. They didn’t do all this screaming and shouting. Talbot scrounges for the nearest notepad, immediately scribbling down everything he observes: Herman’s eyes going red along with his teeth growing into long white fangs.

Herman pants, eyes going hazy. He lets out another shrill scream before moving altogether. Talbot shakes as he approaches the numb man. He sets a slender hand onto his shoulder, asking if he's okay. But as soon as the hand lands on Herman, Herman shoots up to bite Talbot. Herman misses, but Talbot stumbles onto the floor. His eyes widen when Herman begins to thrash around in the leather ties. 

One by one, the strips of leather begin to snap. With one final roar, Herman tears the final restraint, immediately jumping onto Talbot’s small frame. Herman takes a small bite out of his neck. And Talbot’s about to scream until he realized. It doesn’t hurt. In fact, it kind of tickles. Talbot begins laughing as Herman licks a long stipe up to his ear, growling into the sensitive cave. 

Aww, he’s like a puppy.

Before long, Talbot begins shouting for Herman to get off him, but Herman doesn’t comply. Instead, he starts exploring Talbot’s slim body, fingers slowly caressing the soft, pale skin.

Talbot winces, “Herman, enough!” He tries to kick him off, but it’s no use. It looks like the super strength worked; it just came with some… unexpected side effects. Talbot soon finds out why Herman is acting this way when something hard pokes at his thigh. A soft “oh” escapes Talbot’s throat when he realizes exactly what’s poking him. 

It’s Herman; he’s hard.

Talbot blushes at the larger man, eyes wide in surprise, “Oh, so you’re horny then, huh. Must be a side effect that only occurs in humans.”

Herman’s delicate hands fondle each and every curve of Talbot’s body as he growls into his ear. Herman’s hands reach lower and lower until they reach Talbot’s waistline. Talbot’s mind is screaming for him to shout at Herman, for him to stop, but at the same time, there’s a deeper part of himself that’s asking for it. It may be a crush, but he doesn’t know. He’s never had a lover, not even for a day.

Herman steps back, pulling his pants and underwear to his knees. Talbot nearly gasps; he’s huge, definitely bigger than his own. Herman whimpers as his cock twitches. Reluctantly, Talbot takes the large member into his hands, working up a slow, steady pace. Herman lets out soft moans as Talbot swipes a finger over his sensitive tip. A small smile spreads across his face, heart skipping a beat every time Herman thrusts up into his hands.

Herman takes Talbot by surprise when he pins him to the ground, lining his cock up with his mouth. Talbot presses a faint kiss onto the head of Herman’s cock, ears perking up when Herman lets out a small whine. Talbot takes the large member into his wet mouth, slowly making his way down to Herman’s base. He almost gags while on the way; it is his first time doing this after all. 

Herman bucks his hips into Talbot’s mouth. Choking on the large member, tears begin forming in the corners of his eyes. Talbot can’t move away though, still pinned onto the floor. Herman’s large cock knocks at the entrance of Talbot's throat, causing the smaller man to gag.

Herman begins to roughly use Talbot’s mouth. Thrusting in and out, Herman uses Talbot's mouth like a cocksleeve. Talbot’s eyes roll up into the back of his head as his pants begin to tent. Herman throbs inside of Talbot’s throat. He can tell he’s getting close.

As Herman uses his throat, Talbot’s hands begin to explore his own sex. He rubs at his own hardening length until it’s slick with precum. He thumbs at his sensitive tip, cock practically drooling with slick, clear precum. 

Herman’s thrusts are getting sloppier by the second. He’s achingly close to orgasm. But before he could shoot his cum deep inside Talbot’s belly, he quickly pulled himself out. Talbot coughs as the long member slithers its way out of his throat, a long string of saliva connecting the two.

Herman quickly tears off Talbot's pants with his long nails, revealing the smaller man’s privates. Instantly, Herman gets to work, stretching out the man’s hole with his tongue. Talbot’s back arches off the floor, whimpering soft moans, and cries. Herman’s tongue stretches out Talbot’s tight hole. He explores the man’s tight insides with his tongue. 

Once fully stretched out, and with Talbot a panting, whimpering mess, Herman takes Talbot's legs and lays them at his sides. He lines himself up with Talbot and quickly pushes himself inside. Instantly, he set a rough, fast pace. Talbot’s much smaller cock bounces with each thrust, almost as if it were dancing to the sounds of their sex. 

Herman’s thrusts are ruthless. They hardly give Talbot any time to breathe. Talbot takes his cock into his hands and gives it a little jerk. Suddenly, a loud moan escapes his throat. Herman hit something inside him. His prostate.

All of Herman’s next thrusts were specifically aimed at that sensitive spot, wanting to hear more of Talbot’s beautiful, musical moan. Talbot's eyes go hazy. Pleasure is taking over his body, his mind. The large, thick cock pounding at his insides is making his mind go numb. He can’t control his vocal cords anymore. Every moan, every whimper, is completely involuntary.

Talbot's body tenses when he cums, clamping down on the large cock pounding his insides. He spilled the hot liquid all over their naked bellies. His whole brain fried. He was in pure, real bliss. 

When he came to, he realized he had scratched up Herman’s back, leaving small, red marks everywhere. He also still felt Herman’s cock still deeply pounding his insides. His cock twitched, practically writhing in overstimulation. 

“P-Please,” Talbot whimpered, “Herman, slow down.”

Of course, to no one's surprise, Herman didn’t slow down. Instead, he kept up his fast, deadly pace. 

Talbot’s cock danced in tune with Herman’s pounding. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

His whole body shook when he came again, still sensitive from his last orgasm. All he could focus on was the thick cock pounding his insides, and his broken-down prostate being crushed by said cock. Frantically, Talbot moved his hands to Herman’s face, taking his dark, chocolate-brown cheeks into his hands. Talbot pushes his tongue into the other’s mouth, pulling him in a sweet, lasting make out session.

Talbot pulled back, whimpering soft words from his throat. He purposely clamped down on the thick cock pounding his insides. He just wanted this to be over at this point. Pain began replacing pleasure the longer the two kept going.

But nothing could stop Herman’s libido now.

Talbot swears he could feel himself die at some point. It’s too much. The cock pounding and rubbing his sensitive prostate, and his weeping cock leaking cum like a faucet. And he swears, it’s been hours and Herman still hasn't cum. Talbot tries everything to make the other cum: clamping down on his cock, scratching his back until it bleeds, and pulling him into many deep, deep kisses. 

But nothing works. This serum, it’s powerful.

It feels like a whole eternity passed by before Herman came. Not only that but at some point, Talbot lost count of how many times he came. He lost count after five.

Herman bit down on Talbot's shoulder as he came, leaving marks that are sure to stay for a long, long while. Herman growled as he came, plunging himself into the small man for the last time. He filled up Talbot’s little belly with his cum. It feels as if a never-ending waterfall was spilling inside his guts. There was just no end to the other man’s orgasm. And of course, Talbot came again, spilling himself all over his already cum-coated belly.

Talbot gently placed a hand over his belly, and he swears it’s getting bigger. It sure does feel like that from the inside. Herman’s cum felt so filling that it was pure torture.

When Herman finished depositing his seed within Talbot, he didn't pull out. Instead, he just plopped on top of Talbot, resting his softening cock in his cum filled belly. 

Talbot rubbed at his bloated belly, looking up at his partner. A soft smile spread across his face when he saw Herman already passed out, snoring up a storm. He also appeared normal again. His teeth and nails were back to their normal size. The serum’s effect must have died off. Talbot smiled as he cuddled up next to Herman, feeling fuller than ever. 

He needs to find that plant again.


End file.
